A Blank Page Is Too Much To Ask For
by PorcelainSmile
Summary: A stupid promise made in front of the entire school when she was overwhelmed by rage because of the egotistical,handsome Draco Malfoy became Hermione Granger's turning point.Two opposite souls meet with an unpredicted twist.Dramione..please REVIEW!
1. A Bold Promise

This is my first serious story and I really care about your opinions. I would like to hear your judgements and your ideas so please REVIEW! I consider people can improve themselves with other people's advices, opinions and support, therefore, I am asking you to help me to develop. Thank you all! *Don' forget to REVIEW! Ok, I shut up =P*

If there was a color Hermione Granger hated immensely, it would be green. Not that it reminded her trees, the mountains or the spring; it simply clicked in her mind with the numerous images of sly, smirking, arrogant faces and one basic name to group them, Sytherins. She was perfectly aware of stereotyping people like this was unfair and unethical but she just couldn't seem to control herself. While taking deep breaths to calm herself down, she frantically tried to erase the horrid memory of what happened a few minutes ago from her mind. Ugh, who she was kidding with? Despite struggling to forget one face and every particular detail associated to that face for seven long and painful years, she was welcomed to reality every day by his pathetic presence. Her attempt backfired, her state of mind betraying her as a platinum blond haired, gray-blue eyed, gratuitously and charmingly handsome boy portrait appeared in her mind. She shook her head furiously to dispose of the image and let out an enraged sigh when she realized she couldn't cope with him even in her own mind. When she started to climb the endless-looking, stone stairs, the memory gained vivid, vigorous colors.

**_1 hour ago_**

"_Hermione, are you gonna have that one?," Ron managed to say with a full mouth of potatoes, chicken and grapes if Hermione could spot and smell right. She followed his pointing fingers to see chicken wings on her plate uninterestedly, trying to keep her sanity. During their seven years of their friendship, Hermione never got used of being cut off in the middle of a sentence by Ron's redundant, stupid comments. She simply said no between gritted teeth while she turned her gaze back to Harry's waiting eyes. _

_Just as she opened her mouth to form one of her smart remarks which gained her the reputation 'brightest witch of the generation', a sneer sound behind her stopped her dead at tracks. She didn't need to look at the back to recognize who it was, no, after seven years of torment by him she became quite familiar with his aggravating grin and scorn. _

"_Malfoy," she spat sternly, careful to express every single drop of hatred she felt inside against him. "Well well, if it isn't the Mudblood," he grinned brutally. _

"_You should expand your vocabulary knowledge sometime, you know. Same words, same insults. Don't you have any other insults in your tiny little brain of yours, ferret?," she didn't bother to turn her gaze at him ,still holding her gaze on Harry._

"_As you wish, Miss Oh-I'm-So-Smart-But-Lack-Of-A-Life. But where did you get the idea that I was trying to insult you? I happened to state the facts that everyone is aware of, nobody would disagree with my point," he let his eyes roam around the crowd, ensuring nobody dares commenting._

"_Just go away, Malfoy! Don't you have anything else to do, like signing autographs for your first year admirers or thinking about how pathetic and miserable your life is?" Hermione snapped, feeling her fuse rising._

"_Aw, but who would gain your empty, lonely life a movement then? And do I feel ablaze envy? No surprise ,Mudblood, since there's no single soul looking at your direction," he smirked viciously, holding his icy, piercing gaze on her._

_She felt everyone's glaze on her, expectant to hear another reply packed with hatred and irritation. But instead of calling him perfectly matched names or telling him how insufferable and unworthy he was, she swallowed a couple times, trying to gulp down the competition and rage forming inside her. She could feel her face reddening and sweating instantaneously from the visionary punch she received and Malfoy's smirk wasn't helping her to calm down. She wanted to obliterate that bothersome beam and show him he wasn't in his Mansion and he could NOT boss around, insult people with his idiotic gang. She tightened her fists and looked directly in his eyes when something captured her and controlled her mouth. _

"_It's none of your business, ferret. But just for your information, I do have a boyfriend!" Her eyes grew wilder when she realized what she had just said. __**OH God,**__ she thought, __**what did I get myself into?**__ She couldn't find the courage to look at the crowd, including Harry and Ron. Only a pair of eyes stayed unimpressed, icy and motionless. They pierced her without mercy while seeking to read inside her. Draco Malfoy took one step towards their table and leaned her hand near Ron's plate._

"_And who is he, I wonder?"_

"_Again, none of your business!"_

"_Then, he must be one of Lovegood's friends. Do you really think I would believe you?"_

"_I don't," she said, encouraged by her rage .Despite knowing that she would regret it later, temper that remained packed inside her for seven years overwhelmed. "That's why I'll show him to you tonight in the library."_

When the memory slowly lost its colors and faded away, Hermione Granger gave out a cavernous, long sigh. _**And how will I do that ? ,**_she thought depressingly_.**Maybe Luna's friends aren't that bad ,after all.**_ It sure was going to be a long day.


	2. A Meeting

**Sorry that I could't update for quite a long time :D I'll make it up to you guys ,I promise...Anzlicious and LIZIES thank you for your reviews! You have no idea what they mean to me *emotional state* LIZIES, I mentioned "one of Luna Lovegood's friends" because Luna is considered strange by many students in Hogwarts and she's able to see many creatures that others cannot see so she's often a subject of ridicule. Draco's statement is sarcastic, mentioning Hermione's boyfriend is probably imaginary like Loony Lovegood's friends. Well, hope I could explain :D Enjoy the chapter and please review ! Your ideas and thought are essential for me! REVIEW! ^_^**

"You did what?" A surprised Ginny Weasley stood next to the library's wooden table which Hermione sat, reading an oversized, old book. Hermione Granger gave out another tired, depressed sigh evoking a convict penalized with death sentence, accepting her miserable fate. Not only has she been thinking of what to do to delay her humiliation, she has also considered who she should take advice from. Ginny Weasley was the significant key to her liberate. Almost everyone knew that Ginny had the closest way of thinking in the Gryffindor to the Sytherins . She could be devious and overpoweringly clever and Merlin knew, Hermione wouldn't want to be her opponent. Hermione stared at Ginny expressionlessly before closing the aged, dusty book with a loud pound.

"How many times do you want me to repeat what I said, Ginny?"

"I...I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I heard you right. Ha-ha, I thought you told Malfoy that you already have a boyfriend for a moment," Ginny's vigorous beam began to fade away as Hermione's stern face expression remained. Ginny's eyes widened as she took a step next to her. "YOU-SAID-THAT?" she yelled in shock, forgetting she was still in the library. Irma Pince's condemning, irritated face appeared behind large bookshelves.

"Miss Granger, Weasley, I remind you that you're in the library, not in Zoko's Joke Shop! Please get your act together; otherwise I ought to request you to continue your little, ear-splitting conversation outside." She turned on her heels firmly without waiting for a reply.

Ginny's squeals transformed into whispers automatically, a hint of surprise still dancing in her voice. "So, what are you planning to do?" she gazed at her expectantly. Hermione gave her an as-if-you-need-to-ask look while she bit the inside of her cheek. "That's why I need your advice, Ginny. I have no idea what to do and you're the closest to me who can comprehend the situation I'm in. Ron and Harry...wouldn't understand." She rolled her eyes when she replayed the memory of their faces, invaded by obvious astonishment and wonder. She felt an instant anger capturing her and an unnamed fire burning with rage. Even her best friends didn't consider her as a 'girl'! Being the only girl in the golden trio wasn't effortless or proud-giving at all if the boyish conversations about girl's skirts and kissing skills were counted. For years, they have kept looking outside all the time that they didn't even recognise a girl standing right beside them. She could even recall the sharp pain she endured earlier years when she was desperately in love with Ron Weasley. Not only he didn't realize her unreciprocated love, he was too busy, snogging with Lavender Brown to even realize her body gaining curves and becoming more feminine. No, she was absolutely not telling the truth to Ron or Harry! She didn't need to see another considerate look filled with pity and sympathy. "I can't let them think of me as the know-it-all Granger who has no companionship except the books forever! I've already spend my seven years living up to other people's expectations of me and trying hard to fit into the perfect Head Girl stereotype ! I just...Ginny, I just want to be the carefree, desired girl for one day. And now that I bothered to make a complete idiot of myself, I'm aware of there's no turning back anymore."

Ginny blew her cheeks before sighing thoughtfully. Hermione could see numerous, devious ideas running through this redhead, innocent-looking girl's mind almost tangibly. She was aware that letting her control her plans and actions were risky, bold and just too out of her character but, then again lying to her best friends and the whole school wasn't her cup of tea as well. Hermione Granger felt like she was sinking in a swamp; dirty and merciless. _**Just why me**_, she thought before closing her eyes.

* * *

Blaise Zabini's futile, haughty remarks and Pansy Parkinson's impudent, noisy whines were combining ruthlessly, giving Draco Malfoy a irresistible headache. _**Merlin**_, Draco thought gloomily while rubbing the bridge of his nose,_**just why me? **_

"-that Mudblood!" Pansy's playful, melodic mention immediately got his attention .The familiar insult –_**FACT**_- recalled a fresh memory; an aggravated, bloodthirsty face framed with bushy, unmanageable, brown hair promising to show her imaginary boyfriend. Now, this was going to be fun! Pansy grabbed Draco's arm flirtatiously, rubbing her body against his own. "Draco, are you listening?" she whined with a high-pitch voice, struggling to sound cute or attractive in her own desperate way.

"It's not possible to avoid you, really," he stated with a sour face. "Don't you have anything else to do **besides** following me around like a tail?" Blaise sneered loudly. Pansy shot him a disapproving, harsh glance before turning to face the handsome Malfoy. "Draco! What a horrible way to speak to your girlfriend!"

Draco shook his head in despair. There really was no bloody way to make her understand they weren't going out. He had have been trying to explain her that their relationship was built on one simple need, nothing deep or emotional attached to it for four years now and no improvement was observed. Draco Malfoy didn't necessarily care about her existence; he hasn't even slept with her for months. She was fun to be with at the beginning but not long after she had been around him, she initiated to suffocate him with her cheeky, slutty manners. Pansy banged her heels rigidly on the ground like a little child whose favourite toy was taken away. Blaise patted on Draco's shoulder with a sympathetic look on his features. "At least your schedule for tonight is arranged!" A cruel smirk played on Draco Malfoy's tempting lips, hazardously alluring and victorious.

"I believe so, my friend," he declared.

* * *

Hermione was under absolute anxiety. Despite of being called "brightest witch of the generation", her intelligence didn't seem to work at the moment or associate with her to find a resolution to this sticky situation. She remembered Ginny's merciless words: _There's nothing else you can do, Hermione._ But there had to be! She marched through the dark corridor to library with slow, unenthusiastic steps. Moon's light illuminated her way poetically, drawing a stunning view before her eyes. Just before she leaned against the big, craved door, she heard the familiar sneer behind her. She let her eyes fall on the handsome face decorated with platinum, sleek hair. A few strands fell on to his forehead generously, gaining him more attractive looks effortlessly and reminding Hermione the injustice of the world. Draco Malfoy leaned against the doorway cool as a snake, one hip jutted out, his arms crossed at his chest. She swallowed down the strong urge to cover herself against the cold, piercing eyes.

"Tsk tsk, it really was one of Luna Lovegood's friends, after all. Unless he's too embarrassed to introduce himself as your boyfriend understandably and cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself," his grin got wilder as he took a step closer. His eyes shone with a brutal, triumphant beam that scared her profoundly. After gaining her courage and ensuring that her voice wouldn't crack, she finally looked him in the eye. Brown, hesitant eyes melted into icy, grey eyes .. In the dead silence of night, only moon witnessing this tensed meeting, a simple sentence escaped from Hermione's mouth. A sentence that was about to change the destiny of two opposite characters with an unpredicted twist.

"I need your help"


	3. First Crack On The Mirror

**_Hi ,everyone! Here is the new chapter of my first fanfiction series :P Hope you enjoy...Your reviews and support encourage me deeply ,thank you all! 3 R & R please! I'm in need of your __assistance. Thank you all, again!_**

**"Red-eye = Redhead fetish... or deep, unexplainable sexual, emotional or spiritual attraction to carrot tops."- Urban Dictionary**

Hermione was frozen, literally in both ways. Malfoy's icy glare was holding her in the place, making her too scared to move and the chilly night air surrounding her was enough to freeze the blood in her vessels. His impervious, cool, grey eyes pierced her thoughts, plans and even her personality. Normal Hermione wouldn't let this arrogant ferret who was possibly on his way to become a Death Eater like his oh-so-good father, get in charge and would _**NEVER**_ make such a fool of herself by assigning her reputation and hard-earned Head Girl appearance. But she felt like a new born, released from the world she had been to an unidentified, different one which Hermione craved for years. If only the conditions were different and her fate wasn't in the palm of the devil's hand... She reminded herself to breath, forcing her gritted teeth to loosen slightly and let the cool air fill her lungs.

A mischievous gleam tingled in Malfoy's grey eyes. After he shook off the instant shock, the crooked, sly smile reappeared.

"My, my Granger. Desperate, aren't we? I believe a person wouldn't approach to the enemy's feet eagerly to ask for help. Especially if that enemy is filled with abhorrence and revulsion every bit against her. What, I wonder, made you think that I would be delighted to assist you?" he asked sarcastically while taking a step further. The moonlight fell on his aristocratic features, drawing a hurting image of Greek god, Apollo. Why was life so iniquitous? His pale skin was drawing even more attention in the night, making a contrast with his dark cloak which was decorated with a curling snake in front of dark green shield to represent a coat of arm, silver letters dancing across gracefully, reminding her one more time who she was trusting to as if she would ever provoke to forget: Slytherin. _**Sly-**_therin, she reiterated in her mind tunefully.

"I would do whatever you please, Malfoy. There must be something I can do!" She sincerely detested how the desperation and the anxiety twirled in her voice. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts to conceal herself in a probable way as she felt enormously exposed to these sharp eyes. Velvety, dark voice was ruthless as ever. "There is no way I would want ANYTHING from a filthy Mudblood like you. I strongly recommend you not to think all highly of yourself or I would gladly remind you where you belong, which is the basement, you stupid, *red-eyed* egotistical," he snapped bitterly.

Hermione avoided the aching burning sensation on the corners of her eyes and the abstract squash of her pride, self-esteem. Each cruel word leaving his full, red lips damaged her courage to speak, adding an inexpressible pressure on her shoulders and a hideous blemish inside her with despair. _No_, she slapped herself mentally with rage._ I am Hermione Granger. I am a Gryffindor. I am on Harry Potter's side –no, correction- right next to him to fight against Voldemort. So what's with you, Hermione? Are you scared and hurt already?_ She straightened her back and clenched her teeth automatically, gaining confidence almost magically.

"So you do want to be a Death Eater?" she questioned harshly, the words causing a perceptible tension as they hung in the air stringently. "You want to join a group of dark masked men with souls as dark as their cloaks and follow a noseless, evil snake just because your high majesty, I mean your dear daddy, orders you to without considering you are, in fact, an individual with separate ideas, character and thoughts, am I right so far, Malfoy?" she continued while staring deep inside his silver, intense eyes.

Hermione could swear that she witnessed a lightning passing through his silver eyes, resembling the clouds garnishing the dark sky in a harsh tempest. They lit with competition, pride and ambition so brightly that just for a second, Hermione felt her stomach knot up and her throat constrict in fear. In that same, particular second, she also wished she hadn't said that much, at least left out the part about his father.

Draco Malfoy licked his lips unconsciously from the stress and the fury and clenched his fists. "How," he managed to choke out in a whisper as he couldn't gather himself to elude the dense feeling that Hermione was incapable to identify. "How dare you," his sentence trailed off while his gaze fell on something far away. Maybe even something imaginary. Hermione couldn't quite put a finger on which sentiment was causing his eyes look so fuming, yet damaged, his face so tensed, yet traumatized. She sensed something building within her, no matter how obstinately she resisted. A temperate sensation was gradually detaining her, a slothful dizziness setting on her brain. This feeling was something different to her, something she hadn't experienced before...She searched for the word in annoyance, what was it? What prevent her brain from functioning, what made her heart fill with the urge to...soothe him?

She inched towards him with a cautious step. "You can change," she murmured. The moonlight fell on her too now, exposing her petite frame before the bemused eyes of Draco Malfoy from the dim abyss of the shadows. "There is always another side to choose."

Draco Malfoy pulled himself together as the unwitnessed words flew through the long, endless-looking corridor and echoed dramatically. His gaze which was settled on Hermione carried nothing for the first time since two opposite souls met; there was no hint of anger, hatred, disgust or arrogance in them. Blankness and emotionless sucked Hermione's curious gape in, refusing to reflect any answers or emotions back. Not only once Hermione have stumbled on the thought of getting to know Malfoy better in her life and noticing the Malfoy she had known so far,the Malfoy she hated immensely was just an virtual image on the mirror and Draco Malfoy was an genuine person with an individual personality, much more different than what is shown on the thorny surface of the mask he had put on the gratify his power-hungry father now, guilt washed over Hermione Granger mercilessly and judgingly.

"Which side I choose is none of your business, Mudblood," he coolly responded as if he hadn't been taken aback at all. However, being the curious know-it-all, Hermione was stubborn not to be fooled by the frame, anymore. Her gaze seized for the real Draco Malfoy, hungry for what lied beneath. Her eyes didn't hold any fear, hesitation, discourage any longer. They were shining brightly with mischievous, curious light which danced tentatively either when she found a new book to dig in or took a new assignment on Charms. She was absorbing every movement, mimic and word coming from him in a different glow. No, his insults or badmouth wasn't going to be enough to keep her away now.

"I know," she replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "But a completely invisible boyfriend and a miserable promise to show him in front of the whole school _**are**_." She emphasized the last word to mention the treaty she planned in her head. After making sure she had his complete awareness, she began without her eyes ever leaving his own. "A treaty, Malfoy, is what I'm asking for."

"And what would that be, Granger?" he spat with a weary, uninterested look.

"Be my boyfriend," she babbled, blushing furiously as rapidly as she got aware of her straight-forwardness and got embarrassed of her own idiocy. "I-I mean a fake one. A-as in pretending to be my boyfriend," she stuttered immediately while her gaze finally fell on the ground. She focused on the two dark shadows painted on the ground, drawing an image of frames of a tall boy with muscular body and a wild-curly haired fragile girl whose feminine features were hidden in the cloak of hers.

A velvety laugh which resembled Hermione Granger greatly of a peal of bells reached her ears, surprising her genuinely. She raised her expectant gawk to meet up his devilish eyes, tinted with sarcastic beam this time.

"Count me in, Granger," he smirked as he took a step next to her. "But I am dreadfully sorry to say that I won't most definitely be a goody-goody henpecked that jumps on his unicorn to save you from your book-filled predictable life!" With that the turned his back, pacing with steady steps, vanishing in the darkness of the corridor and leaving a mouth-gaped Hermione Granger unaccompanied.

_Oh, Merlin_, Hermione wondered for the thousandth time. _What really, on the Earth, am I getting myself into?_


	4. A Silver Peek

Thanks for your support and reviews ! Please,** review **

**

* * *

**

A pawn was what Draco Malfoy saw himself as. He had been used, ordered, shouted and scorned his whole life that he happened to disregard his very own conscience while paying attention to the reproach , plans and aspirations of his father.

He was labelled way before his birth, existence. A Malfoy, Who and what he would be was decided stringently, leaving no other alternatives or choices on the facade for Draco Malfoy to prefer. He lived up to his father's and his beloved precious Lord's expectations, carrying out every surreptitious, dark mission approximately and resembling a machine deprived of any meticulous sentiment. Nevertheless, no matter how professionally he pretended to be devoid of emotions, he couldn't escape the merciless fact that he was bloody afraid.

He attempted stubbornly to block out the frightening nightmares he had suffered since he met the snake-like person with pale skin, similar to a transparent fabric, wraping the dark veins filled with Merlin knew what. Ever since the very first time he spoke to him in the flesh, smelling his death burdened breath and staring deep into the soulless, merciless ,concrete form of pure evil, he became completely incapable to distinguish whether he was sleeping or not. His whispering, commending voice initiated filling his mind, capturing the genuine fears he hid deep within, far too cavernous underneath the illustration he drew to gratify his father and be praiseworthy, appropriate to carry the family name Malfoy. He even suspected if he was under Legilimency curse by the Dark Lord himself every so often however subsequently disagreed as he supposed he would already be dead if Dark Lord found out his mentality was full of doubts, qualms and ...the flesh, vibrant reminiscence of a treaty with someone considered as the enemy, a filth.

He held his vacant gaze on the round greenish lamp hanging from the ceiling while lying on his back in bed which was decorated with dark green, pure Egyptian cotton sheets and black fine Indian hand-loom silk jacquard. He closed his eyes again in hope to possess the comfort of abyss, let the darkness swallow all the scary memories with one common face in them. Instead, a face appeared in the dimness, slowly spreading in his mind like a contagion. Brown, shaggy hair framed this small face chaotically, putting forward her delicate features. Draco opened his eyes instantaneously, trying to wipe out the image of her and making sure it didn't leak into his nightmares, possessing the face of the anonymous prey Voldemort tortured continuously, earning an eternal scream with every slight movement of his grey lips every night in Draco's horrendous nightmares. The face always took a different form. Sometimes it seized the features Draco saw in his daily life, in the corridors or classrooms of Hogwarts, sometimes a completely stranger. Only thing they had in common was the screams they shared and the desperate begging for mercy. They pierced through Draco Malfoy with pleading, tearful eyes every night. Their lips whispered "Please" in desolation "Please, Draco" before capturing the extensive, final scream.

Not once in his easy life before Voldemort marched in with his dark cloaked followers, Draco Malfoy had really comprehended the definition of hatred, abhorrence. It was just a word he used when he described his feelings for Mudbloods ,Muggles or Gryffindors near other Slytherins, a word without any unfathomable sentiment attached to it or a word to receive other Slytherins' or father's respect. He had effortlessly spat the word while insulting Hermione Granger numerous times. But only now, he became aware of this feeling's scary powers and effects. Only now, he noticed that he didn't embrace the competence to bear that much detestation against anyone.

Draco Malfoy let the dizziness overwhelm his consciousness before travelling into another scream-packed nightmare garnished with a different, frightened face.

* * *

Hermione Granger paced out the Gryffindor Tower's entrance into the Fat Lady's Corridor, hearing the soft slam of the enormous portrait behind her. The Fat Lady grumbled haughtily something like "Students, this days-...-rest-...-this hour" but Hermione was already running down the hallway as if her existence depended on it. She entirely knew it wasn't clever to be late for Professor Snape's Potions Class.

_Sod it_, Hermione thought as she turned the corner timidly. _Professor Snape will indubitably appreciate the great opportunity to deduct points from Gryffindor and comment on the undisciplined, disorganized Gryffindor attitude._

She held her hand high, prepared to bang on the large wooden door. She hesitated for a moment to congregate her thoughts and catch her breath. She gulped down apprehensively while straightening her robes and knocked on the door softly. She instantly met Professor Snape's cold, disapproving glare as soon as she set a foot inside.

"Early, aren't we, Miss Granger?" he declared sternly without leaving her eyes. "Fifty points from Gryffindors for being disorganized, undisciplined and neglectful to forget my golden rules in this class which are never talk, never be late, never comment unless I ask you to!...And hopefully don't breath which will make things much more easier," he whispered the last part so quietly,as if making a confidential joke that only he could get.

Hermione walked pass him to take a seat and escape from the humiliation that a few Slytherins appeared to get pleasure from. Her gaze sought out a glimpse of an unavoidably red head in hope to gain confidence from her friends' supportive, understanding features. Instead, she found herself staring explicitly at a platinum blond haired, pale-skinned boy with heavenly, aristocratic contours, Draco Malfoy. Fortunately, he didn't reward her gaze with his own since he seemed to be busy slicing caterpillar.

The vision of this attractive boy recalled the surreptitious treaty they made last night. Not only a crack occurred on the self image he portrayed in front of everyone, a conversation was shared between two for the first time which didn't carried a trace of revulsion, dislike or insult. Since then, Hermione couldn't help but replay the sight of the hurt yet furious glimpse burning in his eyes. She desperately attempted to bury the vigorous, vibrant thoughts and images of him at the back of her mind but failed miserably and stayed wide awake the entire night.

She felt so bloody out of her character these days and no matter how dreadfully she wished to deny, she knew a part of her liked it.

She whispered good morning to Harry and Ron whose faces were adorned with empathy and consideration quickly before focusing on the course.

"He's just not in the mood," Harry explained quietly.

"Yeah, everyday," Ron completed, rolling his eyes.

Harry grinned as he skinned Shrivelfig and handed Hermione daisy roots to be chopped.

* * *

Hermione had to talk to Draco Malfoy as soon as she could. She wasn't even sure if he had meant what he said the previous night and agreed on cooperating with her, for Merlin's sake! To make the things worse, people were continuously staring at her in wonder in the corridors, Great Hall and classrooms and a couple of student already came asking her about what happened last night. How was she supposed to tell them anything when she didn't know the answer herself?

She gazed at the tall, muscular figure of Draco Malfoy, walking in front of her, again while listening to Harry and Ron's boyish chat absent-mindedly. So this was what he meant by "Count me in"? She started to think sturdily she had imagined the whole thing in her head. She wasn't the expert at romantic relationships but she highly believed avoiding and ignoring weren't the ideal ways of expressing feelings between lovers.

"Hermione?" Harry's concerned tone brought her back to realism from the chaos her thoughts created.

She forced a smile automatically, secreting her uncertainties. Harry didn't seem to buy it, though. The wrinkle between his eyebrows remained steady as he touched her shoulder soothingly.

"What happened last night? You're okay, right?" he questioned tenderly, carrying the sensitiveness of a brother.

"I am, Harry. I would like to tell you everything but I have to go now. Later," she waved at Harry hastily, feeling incredibly guilty as she turned the corner she observed Malfoy led a second ago. _Now or never,_ she reminded herself while taking constant, speedy steps after him. He slowed down but carried on walking as the corridor escorted into a dark dungeon. Her eyes were defeated to blindness for an instant before adjusting the dimness slowly. The light sound of footsteps stopped.

"I always knew your admiration towards me was unconditional and irretrievable, but stalking, Granger? Tsk tsk, how disgraceful," he mocked in the obscurity.

Hermione cut to the chase without wasting any more time. "Aren't you supposed to at least hold my hand, already? I'm not sure if I have witnessed any lovers unaware of each other!"

Hermione felt Draco move, maybe lean on the stone wall before sighing gloomily. "You sure are ignorant when it comes to dating or relationships. Wake up, so-called-light-bulb! No one would grow a fantastic love bond over night; things develop gradually, by steps. A shy peek, first touch of hands develops into a love-confessional conversation, the first kiss and at last passionate kisses and **other things**", he emphasized the phrase which made Hermione blush furiously in the dark, "leisurely if the feelings of the both sides are genuine, deep. Unless you want it to look like another amusement I'm after to waste my time which, I can assure you, isn't something new to me. We have to take things slow. This would make things look, even if it's truly impossible no matter at what angle you look at it, logical. In case you haven't noticed people are aware of the fact that we..." Draco searched for the right word carefully. "irritate each other so it wouldn't be realistic if we start snogging each other out of the blue. They would most likely reckon we're under some kind of curse or we're putting on a play."

Hermione was truthfully speechless. Honestly, how could have she been such a daft when she was supposed to be the bright one? "I understand," she mumbled while delivering her thankfulness to Merlin that the darkness hid the obvious embarrassment drawn on her face.

"Great. Then, let the show begin," he announced sarcastically. A heartfelt smile played on Hermione's lips. It instantly froze, evoking an eternal smile forced to play on a statue's lips, when she realized who she was with. It didn't fade away, however, even when she remembered all those nicknames he called her including "mudblood". Yes, Severus Snape was right, indeed, Hermione Granger was really neglected. While standing next to Draco Malfoy in the dungeon, with a smile fixed on her face, Hermione had already erased the Malfoy who tortured her cruelly her entire life. The Draco Malfoy who amazed her with his cleverness and made her smile with his humorous approach was glowing with a different, amazing light which was completely opposite to the Malfoy she had known over years.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, a smile still crooked on her lips. Harry's worried eyes examined her repeatedly before finally giving in to his curiosity.

"What exactly is going on, Hermione? You were all anxious, introvert this morning and next you disappeared without explanation. And –and now, you showed up out of nowhere somehow...cheery," he claimed. Ron who was chucking another piece of roast beef into his mouth stopped dead at tracks and turned his attention to his best friends while still chewing the potatoes and the cottage pie in his mouth hungrily.

"Eah , wrer wer ya," he managed to ask before breaking into a chain of coughs. Hermione held out a glass of water frantically with a warm expression peculiar to a mother on her face.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How many times do I have to remind you not to talk with your mouth full?" she scolded while staring at Ron's reddened face.

"Where were you?" he repeated and cleared his throat one last time.

Hermione smiled again, letting her gaze fall on someone far behind Neville Longbottom who was sitting across them. Brown, warm eyes melted into shiny, silver eyes, this time shyly. The same eyes she stared into yesterday, yet so much different than the eyes that held a brutal authority. He looked away instantaneously as he bent his head down towards Blaise Zabini who was seated next to him, laughing loudly.

_A shy peek,_ the silky, deep voice played in Hermione Granger's mind. _Things develop gradually, by steps._

Hermione wasn't sure if he averted shyly to embrace his already decided role but then again, she wasn't also sure why her heart rate paced whilst the short, surreptitious meeting of their eyes.

* * *

Well, I truly tried hard to put myself in Draco's shoes and empathize his feelings and perspective. I hope you enjoyed it. Please** REVIEW** by the way, I need your opinions and ideas to beautify and shape the story =)


End file.
